


Our Little Nest

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: The Yang-Habersberger Dynasty [4]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, fae!Ariel, fae!Ned, sad Eugene, shapeshifter!Zach, siren!Eugene, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Eugene and Keith have two children.  Their happy with their boys.  But when someone is after their sons, they have to put the two in hiding.  How will Eugene, a mother Siren, be able to cope with his sons having to leave?





	Our Little Nest

Eugene laid on his bed, heavy with pregnancy and in labor. His claws dug into the skin of his vampire husband. His head was thrown back in pain as gurgles and bubbling sounds came from his throat. He was in pain. Ned was the midwife (so to speak). Being a fae (and the only one the couple trusted to help with this), he was able to do it. He smiled.

"Almost got the first one Eugene!" Eugene glared and growled. However, it was interupted by a howl of pain as he threw his head back. There was a soft whimper from Ned's direction that turned into soft cries. Eugene panted, waiting for the next contraction to hit. He didn't a very long break before the next one was ready to be born. He swore in a mix of Greek, Korean, and English.

"You're doing amazing honey." Keith winced as sharp claws dug into the vampire's skin. An angry bubble came out of his husband's mouth. A sound that just screamed 'this is your fault!'. Keith chuckled.

"I know I know. But hey, at least now we have kids right?" Eugene nodded and pushed with a loud wail. Ned blinked.

"That's not a baby." Before he could say more, an egg rested in his arms. Around it, wrre broken eggshells. Suddenly, the egg began cracking, and a loud cry sprang from it. Ned took out a small, wigglig body. Eugene sighed and slumped back on the pillows. He took the squirming infants and began to coo. The two calmed down and curled into their mother.

"Hey there kiddos. Im so glad to meet you finally." Kieth said, playing with their soft hair. The two babies were both boys. The first born had the face and hair of eugene, but you could tell he had gotten some of Keith's traits like his eye color and skin tone.

The other was Kieth made over. Except for his eyecolor and skin tone. They both had vampire fangs and siren tails.

Eugene smiled as he nuzzled into the boy's hair.

"It's about damn time." On the foot of their bed, sat a very traumatised cat.

"Zack come up here." The cat ran and jumped, landing on the bed beside Eugene. The Cat turned into Zack Kornfield.

"Im so disturbed. But oh my god cute babies!" The other try guys laughed as Zach fussed over the little siren vampire babies. Eventually, the tails turned into legs and Eugene sat up. 

Little did they know, their adventure was jsut about to begin.


End file.
